


Trinity

by syIvester



Category: FaZe Clan, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Self-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas walks in on his girlfriend Alison and you sleeping together, but instead on confronting you both, he joins right on in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while watching porn, which isn't very odd because I watch a lot of lesbian porn for a straight girl. Enjoy lovelies xx

"Alison.." you muttered quietly, hoping Lucas couldn't hear from the other room over. "This is wrong on so many levels.."

"Well it doesn't matter now because I'm about to fuck the hell out of you." she whispered in your ear. Albeit you knew in all sense that fucking your best friend's girlfriend is wrong, you were kind of enjoying it now that you thought about it. Alison stripped down nude, and climbed on top of your already naked body. "Now, have you ever heard of 'tribbing' or 'scissoring'?"

"Scissoring, yes. I'm not completely stupid, Alison." you rolled your eyes and she started to touch you and lean down and suck your nipples. Your head moved a bit to look at her in all her glory and you let out a small sigh, or more like a moan. She stopped what she was doing and grabbed your legs and wrapped them around her waist at an angle and this meant that now your clits were perfectly aligned.

And then she moved. Oh my God, she moved. Alison looked you dead in the eye and licked her lips while she rubbed her sex directly on yours, making her cry out in pleasure, and you also did the same thing. "Alison!" you screamed, and you were completely sure Lucas had to have heard that.

"Oh fuck," Alison's mouth formed a perfect O shape and her eyes were closed. "Yeah, fuck, that's it.." you sped up, eager for more of this euphoric feeling. You wanted more and more as the seconds went by. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Alison, are you okay?" Lucas came running into the room, making the door slam on the wall behind it. You cringed at the noise, but licked your lips at the sight of Lucas. Alison kept going, making you focus your attention back on her instead of her boyfriend. "Oh my.." he trailed off.

"Fuck, yeah, right there, baby!" she threw her head back as Lucas made his way over to where you were at on his bed. 

"Looks like we got a visitor, Ali.." Alison looked behind her and saw Lucas.

"Well, well, well," he said, looking at us. "What do we have here, my best friend and my girlfriend scissoring? On my bed? Truly a sight to see.." Lucas moved behind Alison and started kissing her neck, making Alison lay her head on his shoulder and moan in his ear. "What are you doing? Keep fucking, this is so hot."

Alison leaned down close to you and started moving her hips on yours again, making you mewl and cry. She sucked on your neck and ear, whispering sweet nothings as Lucas just watched, his eyes roaming around, landing on every inch of you two. 

"Lay down," you whispered to Alison and she complied by moving off of you and down on her back. Alison looked at you, and for a second you didn't know what you were doing, but that quickly went away as you kitten licked her. Alison cried out, and you sped up.

Behind you, your ears heard Lucas undressing, his sweats dropping to the floor. Your butt was wiggling in the air, taunting him as Alison knotted and pulled your hair looking for more. His left hand grabbed your hips firmly, and with his right he delivered a firm slap, making you scream into Alison's clit. Lucas' fingers rubbed you in all the right places, and the vibrations from your yelps translated into pleasure for Alison. Removing his two fingers from your wet pussy, he sucked on one and let Alison taste the other. 

"You taste good." he traced your spine, and then positioned himself at your entrance. Thrusting in, you screamed and got more of Alison into your mouth to suck, and she tasted so delicious that you didn't mind at all. He roughly pulled and played with strands of your hair, fighting with Alison over who could have more of your long locks. "Isn't this hot, Ali? Does it make you jealous I'm fucking my best friend and not you?"

"Oh, it does," she squealed "Fuck her harder, Lucas, make her cum." He obeyed and his pace quickened, making you suck Alison's clit with more meaning and power than before, and soon enough, Alison was pulling your hair so hard as she came. You made sure to lick up all of her. She smiled crazily and put her finger under your chin and tilted your face up to look at her. You were close, so close, and Lucas' fingers reached down to speed up the process and the pleasure was driving you insane. "How does his dick feel inside of you? Good, huh?" You nodded, and your eyes were spilling over as you let out an expected cry as the knot in your stomach had untied.

Lucas had also let go, and it was all over your back. His moans were like angels singing in your ears, and you thought this might have just been the best thing that's happened to you in a long time.


End file.
